Dark paradise
by Summer Lost
Summary: Isabella Swan vive en su mundo, Pero como todo gran Aquiles tiene su propio talon, y el pasado, muchas veces es la mierda que viene para hacernos reaccionar en nuestros errores
1. Capitulo Uno

¡Hola! Bien, aqui les dejo mi nuevo Fanfic, el summarie y el primer capitulo están aqui, asi que espero que lo lean y me dejen su opinión.

Disclamier: Los personajes son de , la historia es completamente de mi imaginacion, cualquier similitud, es solo una coincidencia.

(**no es cap nuevo, es por unas cosas tecnicas) **

Summarie: Isabella 'Arcilla, Gorgona' Swan vive en su mundo, Pero como todo gran Aquiles tiene su propio talon, y el pasado, muchas veces es la mierda que viene para hacernos reaccionar en nuestros errores

Capítulo betado por Mentxu Masen, Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

Mentxu! te doy las gracias, por betearme y todo eso.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tacones resonaban en el piso de aquel edificio, los trabajadores se quedaban en silencio en cuanto ella aparecía. No hacía falta nada más, era la típica escena de una película donde el gran magnate entraba rodeado por sus matones. Solo había tres diferencias: la primera, ella era una mujer; la segunda, no estaba rodeada por matones o guardaespaldas, simplemente era ella y atemorizaba lo suficiente como para que no se oyera ni un solo suspiro; y la tercera, esta no era una película, era la vida real.

Isabella se enorgullecía de eso, de generar temor, incluso a los hombres, pero tenía claro que era su posición y clase social, su porte firme y su voz tranquila lo que más atemorizaba. Porque, cuando alguien grita, tu sabes que está exaltado, y estás preparado para cualquier clase de ataque, pero cuando alguien siempre se mantiene serena, con una máscara de tranquilidad imperturbable, con ojos fríos, tan fríos como el hielo, no sabes que esperar. No sabes cuando está furiosa y cuando nerviosa, es siempre igual. Podía soportar las más grandes presiones y no cambiaba su gesto, por eso todos le decían 'Arcilla' o 'Tempano', la arcilla que resiste más de 1500 grados centígrados y no se deforma.

Se subió al ascensor que todos dejaron vacío. Todos con miedo de ser petrificados con la mirada de aquella Gorgona. Nadie le miraba, nadie le hablaba y su secretaria, que era con quien mejor se llevaba dentro de aquel edificio, temblaba con una sola mirada. Entró a su despacho sin decir palabra. El último piso de aquella empresa siempre se encontraba vacío, solo Arcilla y su asistente. El despacho de ella ocupaba casi todo el último piso compuesto por: un baño; un closet del porte de una habitación de clase media; el lugar donde se encontraba su escritorio, que era por donde se accedía al resto, mediante claves secretas claro; y por ultima, su lugar sagrado, su biblioteca, llena de libros, tres butacas rodeando una mesa de café y en la pared, cerca de la ventana, un citrial junto a una esquinera, en donde había un teléfono con línea empresarial y otro con línea privada, pues no le gustaba salir de ahí cuando entraba. Solo Renée sabía la existencia de aquella salita y el número de teléfono con el que ella le contestaría. Esa biblioteca, además de contener libros, tenía su pasado, su talón de Aquiles. En una de las estanterías, ella conservaba una caja fuerte con todos y cada uno de los regalos que ÉL le había hecho en su juventud. Enfrente del lugar al que ella se sentaba a leer, una chimenea llena de recuadros. Uno predominaba colgado en la pared, el retrato de su padre cabalgando pintado en oleo por un artista local hace mas de 20 años. Rodeándolo, otros más pequeños en los que salían ambos. Ningún cuadro de su madre, Isabella siempre pensó que ese lugar era demasiado cálido para tenerla a ella ahí.

Su madre y todo lo demás era demasiado frio para entrar en Aquel lugar. Solo Renée podía entrar.

Ingresó a su despacho quitándose el abrigo y el sombrero, Seattle era demasiado frio en invierno. Se dirigió al baño y secó las puntas de su cabello, tomándolo en una estilizada coleta y se dirigió a su escritorio, mirando con anhelo la puerta que llevaba a su biblioteca.

—_120 minutos y voy allí cariño —_pensó para sí misma mientras empezaba a leer unos papeles que habían sobre la mesa con hastío. Notó que no serían 120 minutos, sería mucho más tiempo.

La hoja, la cual parecía inofensiva, contenía en ella sus actividades para el día y en una esquina reconoció la letra de su nana recalcando 'llamar a Marie'. Isabella solo rodó los ojos, a pesar de que Marie era frívola y actuó mal con Renée, ella siempre le motivaba a contactar a su madre, pero esta vez estaba segura que era por algo importante. Renée lo escribió con letra grande y en rojo, muy llamativo.

Suspiró y partió por ahí. Al tercer tono, la voz fría y controlada, Incluso más que la de ella misma, de su madre, le respondió.

—Marie, Buenos días.

—Soy tu Madre Isabella.

—Madre es la que cría, no la que engendra —dijo Isabella hastiada. Su madre siempre era igual, antes de siquiera saludarle, le reprendía por algo—. Renée me dijo que debía llamarte, ¿qué quieres? —si Isabella no conociera tanto a Marie, juraría que ella estaba sonriendo.

—Bueno Isabella, voy a Seattle. Manda a uno de tus criados a buscarme al aeropuerto, te presentaré a Dan —dijo Marie. ¿Dan? Bella buscó en su registro mental tratando de averiguar quién demonios era cuando recordó a Renée mencionándole al nuevo novio de su Madre.

—Dan... ah sí, ¿el tipo al que tendré que mantener desde ahora en adelante al igual a que a ti? —su voz cortante y filosa es como una cuchilla. Su voz fría era como un ave rapaz en busca de su presa, el corazón de Marie. Su voz buscaba infringir dolor, eso deseaba, pero Marie era mucho más fría que ella y ni aunque Isabella le hiciera la peor ofensa del mundo, ella se espantaría y mucho menos le dolería.

—Cumples con tu deber Isabella —pero Isabella no era tan fría, y le dolía y hería en lo más profundo de su corazón que su propia madre le hablara de esa forma, pero no lo demostraba, ella solo se defendería y a eso se reducían las pocas veces que hablaban, luchas por ver quién hiere mas a quien. Luchas que Isabella siempre pierde.

—Haz lo que quieras Marie, pero en mi casa no te quedarás —dijo antes de cortar el teléfono. El resto del día pasó entre papeles y reuniones con distintos accionistas a quien buscaba comprar acciones. Ese fue el negocio de su padre, y algo que ella hacía de vez en cuando. Eso le hacía una persona poderosa, el hecho de que cuando se hacían listados de accionistas, ella tenía acciones en casi todas las empresas del país. Salvo una. Una sola empresa de la cual no le interesaba tener acciones. Su papá las tenía y ella las vendió, las regaló a su mejor amiga Alice Cullen.

Aún recuerda cómo lo conoció, pero nunca la menciona, no piensa en él durante el día ni durante la noche.

Por eso esa tarde, antes de irse a su fría mansión en las afueras de Seattle, se sorprendió al pasar a ver el cuadro de su padre y dirigirse a la caja fuerte y abrirla. Cuando fue capaz de encontrar la razón dentro de su propio cuerpo, observó Fotografías: ella montando a caballo, y ella y ÉL en una cena, ÉL tenía una mirada reprobatoria y ella estaba sonriendo con una copa de vino en la mano. Las devolvió nuevamente a la caja fuerte y salió hecha un demonio de ahí.

_¿Cómo puedo perder el control así? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota? _, lo que más le molestaba de aquella situación era darse cuenta de algo que en su juventud no fue capaz. Ella siempre fue impertinente, siempre cometiendo errores, y eso había sido un error garrafal, era algo que no se debía repetir. NUNCA.

Una vez en la calle, con su abrigo y su gorro puestos, se subió a su auto, un Volvo Negro y presionó el acelerador, dejando las llantas marcadas en el estacionamiento.

Todos observaban y no lo podían creer, todo Seattle conoce su automóvil, y el verlo pasar demasiado rápido con una conductora claramente fuera de control los descolocó. ¿Arcilla no resistiendo la presión? Era algo totalmente inesperado y sorprendente.

Los autos se abrían por las calles, dejando paso al Popular Volvo. Tomó la 101 hacia el sur, luego de dos horas de loco conducir, el Volvo se encontraba frente a una gran reja de hierro oxidado.

Arcilla bajó de su auto. Con su caminar impresionante se acercó a la reja, fue hacia el lado derecho donde se encontraba una pared de Ladrillos, y empezó a arrancar con las manos las enredaderas que allí se encontraban, de manera desquiciada, lastimándose las manos.

Una vez sacó gran parte de aquellas enredaderas, se podía ver un viejo cartel con letras de fierro incrustadas en madera, se alejó y quedo mirando aquel cartel de manera melancólica 'Hacienda La Capitana'

— _¿Dónde estamos papi? —una inocente niña de 5 años, hablaba con voz clara al jovial castaño—. ¿Qué es este lugar papi? —la pequeña castaña miraba con ansiedad y curiosidad a sus padres._

—_Esto hija, es nuestra nueva casa —dijo Charlie Swan sonriendo con la alegría de una persona que acaba de cumplir su sueño._

—_Ha...haci-enda la ca-pit-a-na —leyó entrecortadamente la pequeña, que apenas empezaba a leer._

—_Así es cariño, 'Hacienda la Capitana'. Nuestra nueva casa —el Sr Swan se acercó a la reja, y la abrió._

De rodillas, Arcilla se encontraba de rodillas, frente a la reja de entrada. No lloraba, no hablaba o suspiraba. Su respiración era tranquila, como si estuviera durmiendo, pero no lo hacía. Recordar el pasado era algo que nunca le gustó hacer, siempre pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo, y habían pasado años desde que se había permitido un momento de debilidad como ese, desde que se había permitido a si misma pensar en su padre con la alegría de los años vividos, y no con la amargura de la muerte.

El teléfono sonaba persistentemente e Isabella presionó uno de los botones en su manubrio contestando en manos libres.

— ¡Bella! ¿Cariño estás bien? —la preocupada voz de Renée le recordó su debilidad y apretó con fuerza sus manos en el volante.

—Renée, estoy en camino a casa. ¿Qué necesitas? —su voz regresaba a la normalidad, no era ronca o afectada, era fría, como una tempano.

—Bells, tu amiga esta acá con un ataque de hiperactividad imposible —dijo su nana riendo—. Esta chica le cae demasiada energía en el cuerpo, te paso con ella —el teléfono sonaba, cambiando de mano.

— ¡Isabella! —dijo ella emocionada, si, solo Renée le decía Bella, nadie más, incluso aunque la conociera desde hace tantos años.

—Alice, ¿qué haces en mi casa? —entonces el silencio se volvió tenso, pero a su amiga no le cambió la voz al responder—. ¿Alice?

— ¡Oh nada en especial cariño! ¿Es que acaso ya no puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga sin que esta dude de mis buenas intenciones? —Arcilla le conocía demasiado bien, sabía que Alice solo la estaba tratando de despistar y se dejaría por hacerla feliz. Ella sabía que le darían un par de vueltas al centro comercial antes que la duende fuera capaz de decirle la verdad.

Apretó el acelerador con fuerza y por el otro lado del teléfono Alice se estremeció, algo andaba mal con Arcilla, y eso la motivó para seguir ocultándoselo por más tiempo.

—_Hay veces en que las cosas no son como nosotros queremos, Bella, yo no puedo darte eso, y lo sabes desde la primera vez_ —las palabras quemaban en su mente, como ardiendo. La Gorgona se estremeció. ¿Por qué le recordaba tanto estos días? Ella vivía bien con él lejos de su vida.

En la mitad de lo que se había demorado de ida, llegó a su casa. Nuevamente, la ciudad se abría ante ella, pero esta vez por un motivo diferente. Si antes se había percibido a una Arcilla descontrolada, esta vez la Arcilla se moldeaba de manera imponente e Isabella lo notó, ella sabía perfectamente que ellos le temían, que ella tenía el control y frente a ellos, nunca jamás eso cambiaria.

El Guardia en la entrada de su casa percibió que ella llegaba por el ruido de las llantas y se apresuró a abrir el portón de manera inmediata. Ella era impaciente y su instinto de supervivencia le decía que él no quería cruzar ni dos palabras con ella hoy.

El Volvo cruzó velozmente el portal y cuando Isabella vio el Porche amarillo canario estacionado en forma cruzada delante de la puerta principal, supo que algo estaba realmente fuera de su lugar. Alice, su siempre ordenada y cuidadosa mejor amiga, había dejado su coche del año, mal estacionado y las llantas grabadas en el piso, le indicaron que la cosa estaba aún peor de lo pensado. Dejó el coche con el parking y tomando su maletín y su bolso de mano, ingresó con paso firme a lo que se le avecinara, dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

—_La gente normal lucha por lo que quiere, tú solo dices que quieres algo y tu papi te lo trae, eres egoísta —_maldito, ¿por qué le tenía que recordar ahora? ÉL se encontraba en otra parte del mundo, probablemente en Japón, o China, con su modelo de turno y a ella no le interesaba, realmente, no lo hacía.

Cuando sintió unos pequeños bracitos cruzarse en su cintura se tensó y se separó casi al instante, tratando de no herir los sentimientos de su pequeña amiga.

—Alice ¿cuántas veces he de decirte que no me abraces? —su voz era firme, pero Alice estaba relajada. Su amiga nunca había rechazado sus abrazos y en eso le recordaba a su hermano. Ambos, tan fríos, inalcanzables como una estrella. Pero ella lo hacía, ella les alcanzaba con su cariño—. Bien, ¿cómo va tu compañía duende? Parece ser que desde que subiste a la presidencia todo va mejor.

Si, la compañía Cullen había estado a punto de ser llevada a la ruina por un mal manejo de la junta directiva desde que él había dejado la presidencia. Nadie había querido asumirla y la junta directiva se encargaba de todo, pero eso casi lo arruina, y Alice, la salvadora, llegó para ellos, solucionando los desfalcos y las malas transacciones.

Alice sonrió orgullosa de sus logros.

—Realmente vamos bien cariño, pero nada de eso hubiera sido posible si tu no... —Isabella le dijo silencio con la mirada. Había una sirvienta, Raquel que era excepcionalmente metiche, e Isabella se quería ahorrar problemas, y lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos, era que ella se enterara como había sido salvada milagrosamente por una gran inyección de capital.

—Sí, Alice, lo sabemos. Ahora cállate, ¿qué me tienes que decir? —se levantó del sillón caminando hacia el segundo piso. Su amiga sonrió, sabiendo que Arcilla no quería por nada del mundo que sus sirvientas o cualquier otra persona se enterase que ella había sido quien le pasó el dinero para la compañía de su familia.

Al cabo de unos segundos, le siguió entrando a su habitación con cara de fastidiada.

—Aunque lo hiciste, aún no entiendo el porqué, nadie sabe que fuiste tú, Isabella. No pediste acciones ni formar parte de la empresa, y aunque sabes que yo te regresaré el dinero, me pregunto ¿por qué ayudar a una compañía en la que ÉL obtiene ganancia? —Arcilla le miró con una mirada vacía, fría, sin nada para responderle. Ella sabía perfectamente por qué no quería que se supiera que fue ella, y el porqué lo había hecho. A pesar de ÉL, por ÉL.

—Alice, son asuntos míos, nunca te has metido ahí, nunca lo has hecho, no lo hagas ahora —voz firme, mirada fría. Otra vez volvía a ser aquella Gorgona tenebrosa, aquella que se ganó a pulso el apodo de Arcilla. Aunque el apodo en si era idiota, ella sabía cómo se lo ganó. Su rostro nunca cambiaba, su personalidad fue moldeada y rota una sola vez y fue un arduo trabajo reconstruirse, volverse a juntar, pero esta vez su personalidad ya no tomó la misma forma, se moldeó de una manera completamente distinta.

—Bueno, a lo que vine Isabella, quiero que vayamos de compras —su sonrisa era más parecida a una mueca de preocupación, pero sus ojos brillaban con alegría intensa, verdadera.

—.—.—.—

— ¿Como esta Jasper? —la pequeña pelinegra que segundos antes se había estado mirando al espejo sonriente, dejó de sonreír y bajó la vista.

—Um... no, no lo sé —dijo bajito, en un tono de voz tan bajo que Isabella casi no le escucha, y a pesar de que Arcilla por dentro se preocupó, no mostró rastro de seguir siquiera la conversación. La situación para su amiga estaba difícil.

Jasper y Alice con problemas, el mundo se caería a pedazos un día de estos, solo faltaba que Esme y Carlisle se divorciaran y esto sería un claro indicio del fin del mundo.

—No me gusta —dijo luego de unos segundos, Alice le dio una revisión a su vestido color purpura y empezó a quitárselo en silencio.

Esa fue la gran conversación que tuvieron, no más palabras, pero Isabella sabía que Alice tenía claro que le dejaba preocupada.

El resto de la tarde fue así, mentiría si la describo como amena, pues fue más bien tensa, plagada de silencios. Alice no sabía si decirle o no, hasta que se decidió que sería una tontería decirle ¿para qué? A Isabella ya no le importaba, pero en momentos como estos, Alice deseaba tener a su mejor amiga de regreso, esa que un día fue, esa a la que conoció llorando porque su padre había muerto a los 15 años, con quien podía hablar de sus felicidades y de sus desgracias, en lugar de callárselas, para que no le dañara. Extrañaba a Bella, pero también tenía claro que esa Bella estaba destinada a morir.

Por eso permitió el nacimiento de Arcilla, por eso seguía siendo su amiga, por eso pasaba de los desaires, las malas palabras o miradas silenciadoras. Aunque las personas a veces pensaran que era por el dinero de Arcilla, ambas sabían que no era así. Alice amaba a Isabella, claro, no como amaba a Jasper, pero la amaba, era como su hermana, y ambas lo sabían.

Isabella estaba en silencio y tensa por otra razón, por un momento, deseó con todo su corazón no haber cambiado, saber qué palabras decirle a su amiga, preguntarle qué problemas tenía con Jasper, pero esos pensamientos fueron eliminados. La Gorgona no podía poner en orden su cabeza. Ella también amaba a su amiga, en su retorcida forma de amar, peor lo hacía, y había incluso llegado a envidiarla alguna vez, pero no, por que cuando Isabella tenía 20 años, lo notó, se dio cuenta de que no debía preguntarse el ¿por qué a mí? Si no el ¿por qué no a mi? Ella se lo merecía, ella había matado a su padre.

—.—.—.—..—

La oficina no se quedaba en silencio, cuando ella pasaba, todos y cada uno de sus trabajadores estaban murmurando cosas, y esto a ella le enfadó. Con una feroz mirada, tan tenebrosa, ellos al fin se silenciaron y ella procedió al ascensor, como cada día, como cada puto día desde que asumió el puesto en aquella compañía.

En su oficina, su secretaria temblaba nuevamente como una hoja en el árbol en pleno otoño. Arcilla entró velozmente a su despacho mientras su secretaria en silencio, esperaba por órdenes de la Gorgona.

—Periódico, café, cinco minutos y contando —voz fría como la nieve y la secretaria se dirigió a la pequeña cafetería por el café, con el cronometro en mano. Así era su jefa, si ella decía cinco minutos así debía ser, ni un segundo mas, ni un segundo menos.

4 minutos con 45 segundos después, su secretaria estaba organizando unos papeles que le dejaría sobre el escritorio a su jefa, en conjunto al café y el periódico. Justo en ese instante entró Renée en la habitación, le sonrió amablemente, y tomó el periódico, entrando sin anunciarse en la oficina.

—Sí, quiero esos informes mañana en mi despacho William, pero... —no siguió hablado, pues el tono de su teléfono perdió la conexión. Cuando se dio cuenta, Renée tenía el cable telefónico en la mano. Isabella supo que algo estaba mal, se volvió a sentar detrás del escritorio, mirando a Renée algo confundida. Ella solo dejo caer el periódico con un golpe sordo, mostrando la portada.

_**'El Tiburón de Seattle de Regreso'**_

Arcilla quedó mirando fijamente, releyendo una y otra vez el titular.

ÉL... ¿Volvería?


	2. Capitulo Dos

_**¡Hola! Bien, Realmente, me encanto escribir este Capitulo, Por que mi Gorgona funciona sola, es como si Continuara su propio Curso =) y Lo Amo xD **_

_**Bien, este Cap, se lo Dedico especialmente a mi Amiga Caniqui, y a mi Beffa Nikki,**_

_**Nikki: Esto es el resultado de My Muse, y Mi señor So Juntos **_

_**Caniqui: si no Vuelves pronto a nuestras charlas en Skype, llamare al 133 por Presunta desgracia, esta vez lo digo deveritas.**_

_**Tambien porsupuesto esta Historia tiene su Beta **_

_**Beta: Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**^.^ ella es Genial y le agradesco mucho su trabajo =)**_

_**Ya saben que solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes no esos son de S.M**_

__-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_'¿Has sentido el viento contra tu rostro tan rápido que cuesta respirar? ¿Has estado tan cerca y tan lejos de todo el mundo? Es porque nunca has montado un Caballo'_

— _¡Corre cariño, corre! —Charlie Swan, agitaba las riendas de su caballo, sonriendo, hablando con su caballo._

_Montado, eso le gustaba hacer, montar tan rápido que el tiempo pareciera volar, hasta que el mundo explotase. Llevaba sin embargo una especial compañera en su yegua esta vez, bajo un gorro estilo vaquero, podía verse una cabellera caoba brillante y la risa de esa pequeña niña se escuchaba desde lejos._

— _¡Más rápido papi, mas rápido! —la niña reía, era su primera vez montando a caballo. Tenía 7 años y estaba feliz, ¡estaba con su papi! _

—_Vamos cariño, toma las riendas, ¡el campo es tuyo! —Charlie le animaba, pero había algo que inconscientemente hacía temer a Isabella. Una mirada, una mirada fría, calculadora, observándolos desde lejos, pero todo eso desapareció cuando tomó las riendas. El animal era manso y se movía como ella le decía. Poco a poco empezó a tirar de las riendas, haciendo frenar a la yegua de a poco._

_-.-.-.-.-._

Sentía un inusual calor en sus mejillas y no podía comprender el porqué. Al abrir los ojos lo comprendió, su nana se encontraba a su lado. Le acariciaba las mejillas, como cuando Charlie recién había muerto e Isabella tenía pesadillas.

Se sentó en la cama con la respiración entrecortada y Renée le tendió un vaso con agua. Arcilla lo tomó sin decir ni una sola palabra, estaba destrozada. Ambas lo sabían y ambas solo tenían una pregunta en mente, aunque claro, por distintos motivos.

— ¿Por qué tienes que volver ahora? —Renée se lo preguntaba con miedo, no quería volver a ver a su pequeña jamás nunca como le había visto hace 7 años. No quería que ese Caníbal regresara a por ella. E ¿Isabella? Ella se lo preguntaba con rabia, con odio, y, en lo más profundo de su ser, con el resentimiento de un amor rechazado ¿por qué has de volver, cuando la vida sonríe? Ambas se negaban a evaluarlo en voz alta, porque en sí, en lo más profundo de sus mentes, ellas tenían perfectamente claro el porqué de su regreso. Él regresaba a por ella, regresaba por Isabella Swan, para acabar de destruirla, para comérsela viva, para terminar el trabajo que aquellos tipos borrachos no lograron.

La batalla empezaría y, esta vez, no habría lugar a compasión. Esta vez, era todo, o no era nada. Esta vez, uno de los dos caería, pero lo más importante, esta vez, no sería ella quien rogaría. Esta vez, ellos se encontraban en iguales condiciones.

— _¿Sabes? El mundo es más bello cuando las Medusas sonríen —la castaña, con la cara bañada en lágrimas, no se molestó en cambiar de posición, o hacerle notar que le escuchaba—. ¿Sabes? Tú eres una linda Medusa, no eres como esas feas Gorgonas, no, tú eres una Medusa. Todos estarán impactados por tu belleza, por eso se harán de piedra —esta vez, Bella si le miró, demostrando abiertamente su curiosidad._

— _¿C-ómo...? —su voz era baja, pero ella sabía perfectamente que él le escuchaba._

—_Yo siempre sabré encontrarte cariño. Eres mi hija, somos iguales, como dos gotas de agua —la pequeña castaña solo se aferro a él, como si su vida se fuera en ello—. ¿Por qué lloras pequeña Medusa?_

—Desearía que estuvieras aquí, tú siempre sabías encontrarme, aún cuando yo misma no supe hacerlo, padre —pensó de pie la Gorgona en su porte de hierro que observaba el cuadro. Vestida con un impecable vestido Rojo pasión, cubierto por la pequeña chaqueta a juego. El cuadro de su padre 'Te Extraño' mientras acariciaba el cuadro.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que en realidad ella en estos instantes había perdido su mirada helada, y su mente de témpano, pero no, solo era una forma de pensar. Si lo de los periódicos era cierto, el tiempo se le agotaba.

Sentada en su despacho, dos horas más tarde, la entrada no anunciada de su amiga Alice le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

La pequeña se sentó en la silla en frente de ella, mirándose una a la otra, fijamente a la espera de Renée, sabiendo que solo con ella podrían tomar las decisiones correctas, y no dejarse llevar por las discusiones. Porque sí, en esos momentos las dos amigas, ambos polos opuestos, se querían quemar vivas.

Renée llegó con otro periódico, parecido al del día anterior. Alice lo supo entonces, lo confirmó. Arcilla estaba aterrada, y ella, como su amiga, debería haberle dicho lo que sabía, pero no lo hizo, no, calló.

— ¿Cuándo llega? —la voz fría, sin perder el control, sin mirar a nadie, solo al infinito—. ¡Cuándo llega! —esta vez su voz fue un poco más elevada, casi un grito y al fin Alice reaccionó, al igual que Renée.

—Dentro de tres días —un ruido sordo se escuchó en el despacho y dejó a Ángela mirando sorprendida la puerta, era el sonido de algo al romperse.

—Lee —Renée se quedó mirando insegura a su jefa—. Léelo demonios, para algo lo has traído ¿no? —la anciana asistió y con voz tranquila inició la lectura.

**Aunque hace meses no se ha sabido nada de él, se dice que el Tiburón de Seattle volverá dentro de dos o cuatro días. De conocimiento público es el hecho de que desde que él dejó la Presidencia en la compañía familiar, unos malos manejos casi les llevan a la ruina. **

**La empresa claro está, fue salvada casi de forma milagrosa con la llegada de su hermana pequeña Alice Cullen, quien aportó una inyección capital, se dice que tan grande, que nadie sabe de dónde salió ese dinero. **

**De conocimiento público es también que Edward Cullen, el Tiburón, ha estado saliendo con la modelo Rosalie Hale, y uno de los rumores, es que prontos ambos contraerían nupcias y por eso ha regresado.**

Isabella miró a Alice de forma inmediata, esperando por información.

—Solo sé que él viene con ella, sí, pero no planean casarse. Estuve charlando con él ayer. Tú sabes que no es muy... abierto, solo me dijo que te dijera esto y cito 'El mundo está lleno de oscuridad, vamos a ver las estrellas' dijo que tu sabrías que significa, luego cortó el teléfono —la pelinegra agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose traidora.

— _¿Qué haremos hoy Edward? — el cobrizo miró a la chica con una sonrisa burlona._

—_El mundo está lleno de oscuridad, vamos a ver las estrellas —Isabella saltó emocionada en su lugar, pareciéndole de lo más romántico y alegre de por fin hacer algo normal. Claro está, esa noche, como siempre, nada fue normal._

— ¿Qué significa Bella? —la Gorgona suspiró manteniendo la expresión, evaluando a ambas mujeres en silencio.

—Alice, vete. Necesito hablar con Renée a solas —con lágrimas en los ojos, pero consciente de que se merecía la desconfianza de Arcilla, salió de allí, en dirección al centro de operaciones de la Compañía Cullen.

Mirando reprobatoriamente a su 'niña', Renée se levantó y le sirvió un vaso de agua en el más absoluto silencio.

—Lo hizo sin intención, no debes ser tan dura con ella Pequeña Bella.

—Me ha ocultado algo importante Renée. No la puedo perdonar así como así —bebió un sorbo de agua para luego dejar el vaso casi intacto en su escritorio.

— ¿Qué harás? —preocupación, solo eso se podía sentir en una situación como esa cuando el pasado regresa y está dispuesto a destruirte.

—Contacta a Cárdenas, dile que lo necesito todo listo para mañana al mediodía, y quiero absoluta discreción —Renée asintió y se levantó, preparada para retirarse cuando la voz de su jefa le detuvo—. ¿Renée? Es una provocación.

La anciana asintió levemente y siguió caminando. Con una sonrisa se despidió de Ángela y siguió su camino.

Ángela no supo qué hacer en ese momento, la Gorgona estaba claramente tramando algo. Sangre sería derramada, y ella solo podía esperar a que su cabeza no fuera cortada.

**Centro de operaciones de la Compañía Cullen**

La pelinegra caminaba con paso seguro pero lento, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y la duda principal rondaba por su cabeza '¿A qué demonios regresa Edward Cullen?'

Ella tenía bastante claro que no era por la familia, con suerte y los llamaba, aunque sus padres siempre sabían de él. Emmett y ella no estaban muy enterados, nunca los llamaba, y cuando ellos le llamaban, la conversación era poca, parecían sobrar en la vida del mayor. Claro estaba, nunca serían como hermanos de verdad, no compartían sangre, y Alice sabía que en realidad, Edward era el único hijo real de los Cullen, pero no le importaba. Los Cullen les habían amado, habían sido una familia, y Emmett y Alice nunca encajaron con Edward, eso lo comprendió, hace casi 20 años.

Ellos crecieron juntos sí, Alice vio cada una de sus rabietas y ahora se preguntaba — ¿Cómo demonios has llegado a ser así hermanito? —Porque sí, para ella, él siempre sería su hermano.

Es por esa lejanía que ella se había sorprendido tanto cuando él le llamó hace unos días, informándole de su llegada. Al principio tuvo la ilusión de que él quería empezar a ser como un verdadero hermano, cariñoso, pero todo se fue abajo cuando notó la reacción de Arcilla. Alice había estado tan feliz de que su hermano volviera, y no se lo había dicho porque conocía un poco de lo que habían pasado juntos, ahora se arrepentía. — ¿Por qué demonios no se lo dije? Ella me a odiar —su hermano nunca fue más que una sombra en su vida, pero Isabella, Isabella desde el primer momento fue alguien en quien confiar, fue la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Cuando Edward le llamó por última vez y le dijo que le dijera eso a Isabella, ella no entendió su significado, y al ver el rostro de Isabella, desfigurado por los recuerdos de un pasado que ambas no querían volver a vivir, supo que debían protegerse. Y Alice esta vez, le falló, merecía su castigo, merecía el desprecio de Arcilla y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

—Srta. Cullen, el Sr Withlock al teléfono —la voz de su secretaria a través del comunicador la exaltó. ¿Jasper? ¿Qué demonios quiere él ahora?

—Pásamelo —su voz era claramente de confusión reprimida, tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción.

—Srta. Cullen, buenas tardes —el saludo de él le dolió y le quiso decir - ¿Desde cuándo soy la Srta Cullen?-pero se reprimió, simplemente era lo mejor, alejarse.

—Buenas Sr Withlock, las transacciones fueron realizadas con éxito. Entonces, ¿a qué debo su llamada? —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, apretando demasiado fuerte el bolígrafo que en realidad no tenía la culpa de nada. Al otro lado del teléfono, Jasper Withlock tenía una mirada severa.

—Necesito verte —eso fue todo lo que necesitó la pelinegra para caer a sus pies nuevamente. Hubiera deseado tener el orgullo de Isabella y decirle lo ocupada que estaba, pero no lo hizo. Ella siempre tendría tiempo para su Señor, su Amo.

—Cárdenas, buenas tardes —el anciano tembló un poco, pero luego sonrió -¿por qué temer?- Él la había visto crecer, aunque nunca se explicó el repentino cambio de niña tierna, a lo que es ahora, y la Gorgona ni nadie se iba a molestar en explicarlo. Con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del hombre, ella se subió en el asiento del conductor—. ¿Está todo Listo?

—Sí, Señora. Hay comida y se preparó su habitación —Arcilla solo asintió y el auto empezó a correr por la 101, hacia el sur nuevamente. Pero esta vez, esta vez ella no iba a llorar, no señor, esta vez, ella iba a escapar, necesitaba ganar tiempo de tranquilidad, antes de volver a verle.

_**Todos dicen que estoy mejor sin ti, mis amigos y Renée lo piensan, ¿pero sabes? Cada vez que cierro los ojos, es como un sombrío paraíso. Tengo miedo de no volver a ser yo misma después de ti. Recuerdo las tardes, cuando podíamos estar escuchando tu música, tan fuerte, mientras más alto mejor, menos sabíamos del mundo. Todos dicen que debo olvidarte, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Ellos no saben lo que eres, ellos no saben lo que vivimos y lloro, y me pregunto ¿Por qué me dejaste? La Capitana se ha vuelto sombría, nuestra yegua murió un día después de tu partida. Para todos fue por la edad, para mí, no fue más que una muestra de que lo nuestro acabó'**__ Isabella dejó de escribir y volvió su mirada nuevamente al campo. Era otoño y el pasto se ponía algo amarillo. Lo extrañaba, como los demonios que lo extrañaba, pero no era el momento. Quiso llorar nuevamente, pero no fue capaz, ella le había dicho que lo amaba, y él se fue. ¡Demonios! Se fue y ahora estaba en Nueva York. Él había terminado todo con ella, y ella estaba desecha, pero Isabella estaba segura de que él volviera, él regresaría a por ella, y le diría cuanto le amaba._

¿Cuán idiota puede ser una mujer a los 17 años? Ella lo fue demasiado. Había pensado en una escena, para cuando ellos se volvieran a ver: ella le miraría, él correría hacia ella, y le diría lo estúpido que fue, le diría los 'te amo' que ella deseaba escuchar y seria felices, por siempre.

¿Cuánta mierda de Disney le había mostrado Renée para que ella creyera eso?

Y los malditos recuerdos no se iban, no, como cada vez que regresaba a La Capitana, recordaba todo, pero esta vez, esta vez no iba a llorar, esta vez, ella iba a luchar, le haría pagar.

Se levantó del prado, donde 7 años atrás, ella había escrito tan estúpida confesión a su diario de vida, se subió a su yegua y le puso a correr por toda su hacienda, por todo el Viñedo, por todos los lugares más recónditos, por la laguna, donde ella había hecho el amor y nuevamente, de vuelta a los establos. Tenía que trabajar, por eso cuando ingresó a la casona, se dirigió inmediatamente al estudio de su padre.

— _¿Qué haremos hoy papi? Mami no me quiere dejar salir porque está lloviendo —con un puchero, Bella le miraba sentada aún con el pijama de polar puesto, en su regazo. Charlie Swan pareció pensarlo, pero no dijo nada cuando entró Renée._

— _¡Vamos pequeña Medusa! —dijo con alegría—. Hoy es día de Pijama y Golosinas —entonces Isabella corrió a sus brazos, dándole un sonoro beso y yéndose a su habitación._

La Gorgona sonrió ante el recuerdo, ¡cómo había deseado que Renée fuera su madre y no Marie!

El incesante ruido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Esperó que contestara alguna otra persona, y así fue, cuando dos segundos después, Anne, una de las criadas, le informó que era para ella.

—Buenas tardes Bella ¿Por qué te ocultas de mi? —Isabella cerró los ojos y se enfadó al sentir ese hormigueo por el sonido de su voz.

—Yo no me oculto de nadie Cullen —lo conocía tan bien, podía sentir su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono y esto le sacaba de sus casillas.

—Vamos, somos viejos amigos, Isabella ¿o acaso la Gorgona de Seattle no piensa ir a recibirme al aeropuerto? —la mueca en sus labios era evidente, pero le desesperó, ¿por qué demonios me quieres destruir?

—No tengo nada que hacer ahí Cullen, tu no me necesitas ahí, ¿o acaso el Tiburón de Seattle necesita de alguien más que él mismo? —él sonrió. Ella ya no era la pequeña Bella, ella era la Gorgona, esa que a pulso se ha de haber ganado el apodo.

—Sabes que siempre tengo lo que quiero Swan, y te quiero ahí —la comunicación se cortó y la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Bastardo Infeliz.

Pero ella sabía de lo que él era capaz y en eso estaba aventajada. Ella conocía su modo de actuar, pero él, él no sabía ya nada de ella.

Ella se podría aventajar de eso, ella podría ahora destruirlo. Solo necesitaba la confirmación de que aun seguía conociéndolo, pero ¿sería capaz de verlo con Rosalie Hale sin destruirse a sí misma?

La respuesta le aterraba, pero ella no podía ser débil. Este solo sería el inicio, el inicio de una batalla. Y sí, podía enfrentarle, podría sin problemas. Tenía que enfrentarle ahora, o lo retrasaría cada vez más. Si él volviera permanentemente, ella tendría que acostumbrarse al hecho de que Rosalie Hale era su novia. Rosalie, esa que una vez, cuando tenían 10 años, fueron amigas, esa que ahora, era la novia del Tiburón, esa que ahora, y para el resto de su existencia, estaba destinada a ser su enemiga.

—Lo quiero acabado, Cárdenas —dijo en el mismo momento en que el teléfono fue contestado.

—Se hará señorita.


	3. Capitulo Tres

_**¡Hola! bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 3 me costo un poco escribirlo, y pues eh de confesar que quizas quedo un poco sentimental.**_

_**como siempre, el capitulo fue beteado por:**_

_**Mentxu Masen, Betas FFAD**_

_**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction / **_

_**=) Bien, mi dedicacion para Las personas que me ayudaron a debatir un poco sobre como empezar a escribirlo. Nikki, Daniela, Mentxu.**_

_**Y una dedicacion y Agradecimiento muy especial a mi inspiracion de cada Dia.**_

_**Felipe, por nuestras conversaciones sin sentido tan tremendamente inspiradoras :$**_

_Nee... Gracias por los Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas =)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.*********-.-.-.-.-._

"_Podría seguir buscando mi camino, pero en lugar de eso, estoy aquí, esperando por las migajas de un amor que nunca será mío"._

Las veces que ella se lo había preguntado, nunca había sido capaz de responderse y, en su mente, cambiaba el tema por algo menos incómodo, pero ambas, las dos Isabellas que vivían dentro de ella, sabían la respuesta. Y sabían el porqué la evitaba. La respuesta sería dolorosa porque cuando tú te niegas algo a ti misma, tienes donde esconderte. Cuando tú no aceptas algo, aún puedes tratar, ¿pero si lo aceptas? Si lo aceptas, todo está perdido, porque las memorias de aquel caluroso verano volverían a su mente, torturándola.

Es por eso que esa noche, sin poder dormir, había caminado inconsciente hacia la barra de la cocina, sintiendo el calor que emanaba esa casa, el calor que le recordaba cuando ella, en su mente de niña, fingía que su madre era Renée, y que ella y Charlie, se amaban locamente. Siempre soñó con amores prohibidos y solo hasta esa noche pudo comprender como eso afectó su vida.

¿Por qué le encantaban los amores putamente prohibidos? Había conocido chicos buenos, chicos que en su juventud, mientras ella estaba demasiado ocupada con su relación con el Tiburón, le habían amado en silencio.

Estaba el buen Jacob. Dios sabe que trató de redimirse con él, pero ella fue egoísta en su momento. Incapaz de comprender que Jacob no podía esperarla por siempre. Nunca le perdonó que luego de que el Tiburón ya no la quisiera, Jacob estuviera saliendo con quien era ahora su esposa, quien por quizás una mera casualidad, o quizás porque dios la odiaba y el mundo es un maldito pañuelo, se llama Renesmee Cullen, la prima de su verdugo.

Eran una linda pareja, pero eso no evitaba que la Gorgona fuera egoísta con ellos. Trató de destruirlos, y solo ahora comprendía que porque ella llevara el apellido Cullen, no significaba que fuera como él.

¿Cuán inútil puede ser la vida de una persona? Mucho, se los dice Isabella Swan.

Porque su vida fue inútil, sí, porque el hecho de que el comercio en su país se desplomara si ella acababa con sus empresas, no tenía nada que ver con tener una vida útil o no. Por ese extraño motivo, con la luz de la luna cayendo sobre su piel, quiso hacer un recuento. ¿Desde cuándo su vida se había vuelto esa montaña rusa? Pero las dudas eran demasiadas, y la Gorgona no quería ser débil, no. Y con ese pensamiento se durmió, en un sueño tormentoso que le hizo despertar pocas horas después en donde se había quedado, en frente de la gran chimenea del salón familiar.

Y en el silencio de una noche, en donde el clima en aquella enorme casona, que en algún momento fue su verdadero hogar, ella lo comprendió todo. Como si cada pieza encajara en su lugar, terminó de convencerse, sí.

Ella, estaba hecha a su orden y semejanza, porque la personalidad que se había quebrado cuando era una muchacha de 18 años, se volvió a moldear. Y hoy, cuando ya tenía 25, su personalidad había sido moldeada, idéntica, a la de él, a la de ese monstro que ella pensó en domar y que se la comió viva.

Pero no se arrepintió, porque no eran iguales, no. Charlie siempre le decía, que ella era su hija, que eran idénticos. Trató de convencerse de que no podía haber cambiado tanto, no. Ella no sería como él, no sería como ese bastardo que la asesinó, como ese malnacido que la destruyó.

Pero ¿cómo lo podía odiar? Él fue su primer y, hasta el momento, único amor. Un amor que se convirtió en odio, una relación que fue demasiado autodestructiva para una chica de 15 años.

A los 15, Charlie murió. Conoció a Edward en su funeral.

_El silencio acompañado de los sollozos de Bella y Renée, fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo, un helicóptero. Entonces, cuando todos miraron, vieron a Edward Cullen, de 17 años bajar de él. Su Padre, el Sr. Cullen, le dedicó una mirada enojada, pero el joven no prestó atención, se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa significativa en los labios._

—_Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen —y ahí ella, cayó rendida a sus pies, no bastaron más que 4 palabras y su destino se escribió._

A los 17 él la había dejado.

A los 18, él la dejó completamente. Ella estaba destruida, porque sabía que esta vez, no habría más oportunidades.

A los 20, ella terminó de convertirse en una Gorgona. A los 20, tomó las riendas de su empresa, a los 20, le odió como nunca.

—Srta. Swan, el Sr Withlock le busca al teléfono —la voz le temblaba, por un momento se planteó sonreírle para que le dejara de tener miedo, pero no, perdería su imagen. Solo hizo un gesto, y tomó el teléfono.

Jasper Withlock, un inversionista, un hermano para ella. Él era el vivo ejemplo de superación, pues era huérfano.

—Isabella —sí, ellos se comprendían bien. Ambos tan fríos como el hielo e Isabella se preguntaba como demonios Alice los soportaba a ambos—. Él está de regreso al mediodía, nos ha llamado a todos —con esas palabras la tormenta se desató. Solo eso quería decirle, solo eso ella no quería oír, y extrañó sus charlas de pequeños, aunque bueno, él siempre había sido así—. Quiero que salgas de esa hacienda en media hora, Isabella, he mandado a mi chofer a por ti. Tú sabes cómo te afecta ese maldito lugar. Espero no hayas ido a ese prado, no nuevamente —suspiró. Sí, ese era su amigo, no podía ser frío todo el tiempo, por eso Alice le amaba, porque ella amaba a Ella.

Y sí, el sabía cuán sentimental se ponía una vez dentro de 'La capitana', cuántos recuerdos le traía.

—Preocúpate por tu novia Jasper —y cortó el teléfono antes de que él replicara, antes de que empezaran una de sus muchas batallas verbales.

El camino en su coche, porque ignoró al chofer de él, fue rápido, demasiado rápido para que su mente asimilara lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella conduciendo hacia una de las tiendas de lencería mas conocida de Seattle? Oh sí, ropa interior sexy.

—_Ellos no saben lo que llevas debajo Isabella, solo tú lo sabrás siempre_ —sí, su madre era una perra malnacida, pero alguna vez le dio un buen consejo.

Compró algo que le pareció apropiado, pero no lo hizo por ella, no. Isabella estaba buscando ayuda, y con ropa interior sexy, se sentía mas perra que nunca, se sentía como su madre.

Pasó a su oficina por algo de ropa y, una vez allí, con la mirada atónita de Ángela sobre ella, entró sonriendo, mostrando la más desquiciada sonrisa que nunca jamás había tenido en su cara, sin prestar atención.

Un ramo de rosas marchitas, ¿qué demonios hace un ramo de tan mal gusto en su oficina? Ella odia las rosas, de hecho, no le gustan las flores. No desde que él le regaló una rosa por cada infidelidad. No desde que él le regaló una margarita por cada mala palabra. No desde que él le regaló cada una de las especias habidas y por haber para disculpar cada puta humillación.

Botó las rosas, pero una tarjeta salió de ellas. La dejó en su escritorio y se fue a cambiar, y una vez en su biblioteca, con el fuego de la chimenea encendiendo su curiosidad, la miró detenidamente. Olía a menta y miel. Eran de él.

_**Espero no huyas de mí, gatita. Me decepcionarías, tú sabes, la emoción de la competencia está de regreso. ¿Y el premio? El premio es el poder. Espero que recibas con los brazos abiertos a su marido Sra. Cullen. **_Cerró los ojos. Esa era su letra, y sí, estaba dirigida a ella, definitivamente. Porque aunque solo Renée y Jasper lo sabían, ella y él, se casaron cuando ella cumplió 18. Meses antes de que terminaran de separar sus destinos definitivamente.

Y el matrimonio fue disuelto, pero claro, eso no lo detendría a él de llamarle así. Él disfrutaba de marcar a las mujeres como suyas. Pero ella ya no lo era, no.

Resiste.

Sobrevive.

Gana.

Esta vez el juego sería jugado, bajo sus propias reglas. Este era su territorio, ella le conocía, y él no a ella.

—Lo quiero fuera Renée —comentó apenas sintió a su nana entrando a su oficina.

—Es tu primo Isabella.

—Es el sobrino de Marie, un bueno para nada, sobra decir, y un traidor —murmuró enojada viendo un pequeño desfalco hecho por ese bastardo traidor.

—Isabella, deberías darle otra... —pero Renée no pudo terminar la frase. Por primera vez en toda su vida, le temió. La mirada de Isabella fue tenebrosa, desquiciada, fría como el hielo, altanera. Por primera vez en toda su vida, dejó de ver a la hija de Charlie, y vio a la niña criada por Marie Swan.

—La traición se paga en mi mundo Renée, o lo despides inmediatamente, o yo misma me ocuparé de él por mis medios. No hay segundas oportunidades, no cuando se me ha traicionado —la voz de ella solo le afirmó lo que Renée vio en sus ojos.

Esta era la hija de Marie Swan. Por primera vez desde que se había vuelto fría para el mundo, Renée aprecio el porqué le llamaban Gorgona, porque Arcilla solo se quedaba corto para ella. Pero Renée sabía el porqué. Y aún así, ella le amedrentó, aún así, Renée le tuvo miedo.

Estaba descontrolada. Dentro de su control físico perdió el control emocional, y esta vez, no estaría la hija de Charlie en ningún momento, porque ella no ganaría la batalla, esta vez, Isabella, era Isabella Marie, e iba a por todos. En silencio se retiró y le dio la orden a Ángela de que diera de baja a Martin Slyer.

Una vez sola en su oficina, Isabella miró el basurero y el reloj intercaladamente.

11:15

—_Lo nuestro se termina Isabella. ¿Crees que podría estar contigo? Solo fuiste un juguete, tú sabes, no soy hombre de una sola mujer, y eres una niña para mí.___Un recuerdo.

11:30

—_Eres una idiota ignorante buena para nada. No sabes hacer nada, con un solo llamado a tu papi te lo solucionaba todo, pero ahora él no está Isabella, y no sabes enfrentarte al mundo._

—Yo sí, maldita sea. Me he enfrentado al mundo desde siempre —murmuró con voz contenida. Tomó su abrigo, arreglándolo con cuidado sobre el vestido azul rey pegado a su cuerpo.

Y así, emprendió el camino al aeropuerto, con actitud desafiante, con actitud peligrosamente calmada. Con la voz de Lana del Rey cantando suavemente.

—_And theres no remedy for memory, Your face is like a melody ,It won't leave my head ,Your soul is haunting me and telling that everything is fine ,But I wish i was dead .Every time I close my eyes ,It's like a dark paradise ,No one compares to you...* —_la canción, esa canción que no escuchaba desde aquel 31 de marzo, cuando ella tenía 18 años.

Apagó la radio, pero estaba tentada a volverla a encender. Esa canción había sido la marca de su transformación de alguna forma u otra.

Corría viento y se encontraba ahí, en esa sala privada del aeropuerto junto a todos los Cullen. La tensión se podía cortar con tijeras, aunque en si había un revoltijo de sentimientos.

Carlisle y Esme estaban felices, pero preocupados. Felices porque él regresaba, preocupados porque sabían que algo se estaba tejiendo y ellos no eran capaces de descifrarlo.

Alice, ella, estaba triste, porque su hermano siempre le había hecho la vida infeliz, y porque la Gorgona no le miraba, mucho menos le hablaba.

Jasper, estaba enojado, con ganas de romper un par de mandíbulas, sin darse cuenta que debería romperse algo a él mismo también. Él veía a su pequeña hada triste, a su sumisa hundiéndose en la miseria, y quería golpear a Edward por hacerla infeliz, pero él también la hacía infeliz, y él no tenía idea.

Emmett, decepcionado. Ese era su único sentimiento. ¿Cómo su hermano podía estar con su ex? Como Rosalie, esa mujer a la que el ama, puede estar con él, sabiendo que él no la ama, ni le amaría nunca.

Y Finalmente, Isabella, la Gorgona temblaba de anticipación. Una emoción extraña en su vientre, la emoción de un juego a punto de empezar, la emoción de una batalla que debía librarse. La emoción de un pasado que regresaba para destruirla, pero que no lo lograría. Sí, ella estaba llena de seguridad, esta sería su revancha.

Pero nada pasó como pasa en las películas, todos quedándose en silencio a por él. Ellos ya estaban en silencio, la tensión producida por la falta de explicación ante su presencia. Los Cullen no sabían por qué ella estaba ahí, solo Jasper y Alice estaban al tanto de que él le había mandado a llamar. Y les tensaba el hecho de que la vida ya no estaría tranquila, con él y con ella juntos, no se puede. La batalla estaba por empezar.

Apareció primero una rubia despampanante, a la cual Isabella y Emmett reconocieron inmediatamente, Rosalie Hale. Y unos minutos más tarde, apareció él. Edward Cullen en todo su esplendor, fresco como recién salido de la ducha, no como si hubiera estado un día completo en un puto avión. Con su sonrisa plasmada, buscando entre todos los asistentes algo que solo encontró al fondo de esa habitación. Pero se demoró en reconocerla solo lo que demoraron sus ojos en hacer contacto. Una castaña impresionante, llena de curvas por donde las debía de tener, voluptuosa, un cabello castaño recogido en un estilizado peinado empresarial, y sus ojos, aunque ya sin esa luz que él extrañaba, sin esa luz de vida, de alegría que tenía la última vez que la vio. Le sonrió cínicamente y regresó su sonrisa.

Todos les miraban, preocupados. Algo les decía que esto iba a ser una guerra, la tercera guerra mundial, aunque solo 3 de ellos lo tenían claro como el agua. Y todo del mismo bando. Esta vez no luchaban la entente y la alianza por territorio. Esta vez, luchaban Edward y Bella por el poder, por la destrucción de ellos mismos.

_********-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.*******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.********_

_***La Letra de la cancion que aparece, es de la cancion parte de mi lista de canciones 'inspiradoras' (no se, siempre que las escucho me motivo a escribir este fic) bien, Se Llama 'Dark Paradise' y fue la que me motivo a titular el fic. es muy linda, y es Cantada por Lana Del Rey =)***_

_**Bueno, no se si alguna lo Noto, ellos estuvieron Casados :3 y el fue un perro idiota, bastardo infeliz :/**_

_**Lo otro, Me encanta escribir o imaginar, que Alice Sea Sumisa de Jasper :$ Nunca me lei un fic con ellos asi, y aunque no son pareja principal ni mucho menos (tampoco escribire lemon) es que de solo imaginarme a Jasper Dominante Babeo :Q_**_

_**Ya me Alargue, bueno bueno, ¿Me Dejan Un Review? no se, quizas si tienen alguna duda la pueda responde ry esas cosas, ademas, me encanta leer sus opiniones =)**_

_**S.L**_


	4. Capitulo 4 'Front to Front '

_**Hola! Bien, aqui esta el capitulo =)**_

_**Bien, el capitulo va dedicado para Nikki, que me ayudo en este momento , Beffa te amo! y para mi Hombre(?) Felipe, que lo amo mucho y le doy las gracias por ser la inspiracion de cada momento.**_

_**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a y La trama es mia =)**_

_'Nunca quise herirte, solo vivir a expensas de tu corazon'_

La familia esta reunida, con un brindis las copas llenas de sangre, e Isabella se ve a si misma desangrada en los brazos de Edward, Alice y Jasper, sus ojos sin vida les miran directamente a ellos, pero ellos les miran a ambos como si fuera cosa de cada día.

Bueno, esa una pequeña comparación, claro, se vuelve realidad en el momento en que Edward Cullen, este Bastardo infeliz la abrazo, ella se puso tensa, preparada para repeler cualquier otro tipo de 'ataque' por su parte, mirando fijamente a Alice y Jasper, testigos silenciosos de la tortura infringida, esa sala VIP del Aeropuerto, que lentamente se había convertido en el Purgatorio, en el caluroso purgatorio pero sus brazos la rodeaban levemente, no como se abraza a alguien a quien no vez hace 8 años, no, le tenia abrazada, de forma cautelosa a la vez que reprimida, pero con el cariño reprimido de 8 años de ausencia, claro, para Isabella no fue mas que una provocación, y cuando considero que le había abrazado el tiempo suficiente, hábilmente se escabullo, con la sonrisa cínica en sus labios, con los ojos bañados en acero indestructible.

El tiempo le había sentado bien, o eso pensó Edward observándola un segundo antes de haberla abrazado, sintió la mirada de Alice, y la fulminante de Jasper, pero con su habitual indiferencia, ignoro, ignoro todo lo que no fuera a esa pequeña chica en sus brazos, esa chica que se convirtió en Gorgona y se soltó demasiado rápido para que el pudiera sentirla realmente.

-¡Oh Edward!, bebe, ¿como has estado cariño?- le pregunto su siempre cariñosa madre, Isabella seguía sonriendo, pero las emociones pasaban por su cuerpo a cada segundo.

-Bien mama, Gracias -el cobrizo le sonrió a su progenitora.

Rabia.

Ira.

Dolor.

Temor.

Odio.

Amor...

Si, ese amor destinado a enterrarse en lo profundo de su alma, en lo profundo de su espíritu. Ese amor que Isabella aun siente por el.

El resto de los saludos fue tenso, por que, además de sus padres, todos le odiaban en ese preciso momento, Alice, Jasper, Emmett este ultimo estaba destrozado, hecho un estropajo, demasiado dolorido emocionalmente, si quiera presto atención cuando Rosalie Hale se había posicionado a su lado, le estaba observando y Alice se inundaba en rabia, si, por que no solo se preocupaba por la Gorgona, Emmett es su hermano y esa perra le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

_''Había noches que el simplemente la tomaba, donde no le importaba nada mas, donde solo utilizaba como un cuerpo al que poseer sin notar, que quizás, solo quizás ella ya fuera de el, en cuerpo y alma. Fue una noche de esas cuando ella finalmente decidió que era tiempo de irse, y cuando se fue, el quedo descolocado, herido. El divorcio les llego, antes que ella cumpliera los 19 años. Y el mundo cayo a pedazos, por que el tiburón se fue del país, el Golpe en la economía fue terrible pero ¿en su corazón?, en el corazón de Isabella murió y nació una persona, nació la Gorgona._

_Pero aun en las noches, ella soñaba con ese cuerpo caliente sobre el de ella, tomándola como si nada mas importara , como si solo estuviera el. Y a eso se reducía su vida, Dos cuerpos calientes, desnudos uno contra el otro, pero con el alma tan fría. Cuerpos que no conocieron el amor, pero si de Deseo y Pasión._

El recuerdo de la noche en que ella lo dejo a el, ese recuerdo inundo de rabia al tiburón, y como si la sangre hubiese olido, empezó a atacar.

-Familia -dijo con tono burlón- ¿como están? -sonrió de manera cínica y Emmett se tenso cuando el tiburón fijo su mirada en el- ¡Emmett! Hermano, ¿ya conociste a mi Novia Rosalie? -ese fue un ataque directo al corazón, Rosalie miro al tiburón de manera despectiva, preguntándose internamente como demonios ese hombre era capaz de atacar de esa manera a su propio hermano, pero entonces recordó que ese hombre es el mismo al que todos temen.

-Si, Ya la conocí, dime ¿que se siente probar mi saliva? -dijo Emmett tratando de sonar gracioso, pero con el corazón hecho puños. El tiburón solo se rio negando con la cabeza.

-Tu Humor no cambia nunca ¿no es así hermano? -la sonrisa en sus labios no decaía, y le tendió una mano a Rosalie, esta se acerco dudando.- Bueno familia, Les presento a mi novia, Rosalie Hale - una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro, claro, este hombre podía ser un animal, pero el sabia perfectamente a que había venido ella.

-Y Bueno, Isabella, ¿no le dirás nada a mi novia? -la Gorgona miro pasivamente a su Ex-marido, y luego le sonrió con fingida lastima a Rosalie, fue en ese momento, cuando Edward Cullen vio su sonrisa, que el se arrepintió de haber realizado esa pequeña provocación.

-Claro, Rosalie, bueno, realmente te compadezco, ya sabes, yo se lo que es estar con el -sonrió y Rosalie negó con la cabeza, sin verse afectada por el comentario frio e hiriente de la Gorgona- pero, claro, ambas sabemos, hay cosas mejores por aquí -entonces, paso lo que nadie, ni los propios protagonistas esperaban que sucediera, La gorgona levanto su cabeza y sonrió a el menor de los Cullen, el pelinegro sonrió y se abrazaron levemente, el rostro de todos cayo, claro, nadie esperaba eso, ¿que Isabella y Emmett estuvieran juntos? pero el no se alejo cuando ella se le acerco, y el que ella se le acercara era un claro indicio que algo sucedía.

-Una maldita hora -murmuro Jasper enojado- Una maldita hora le basto a ese Hijo de puta para destrozar todo - Alice, que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio, levanto la vista, y su amo la vio como nunca antes la había visto, hecha una fiera, dispuesta a pelear con el, contra el. Lo siguiente que sintió, fue una pequeña y delicada mano estrellándose contra su mejilla.

Decir que Withlock quedo perplejo seria el eufemismo del siglo, esta con los ojos desorbitados, y a pesar de nunca haber luchado con esta Alice y que debería molestarle tal falta de respeto para con su amo, el simplemente sonrió mientras ella le miraba con impotencia, y así fue, como de pie frente a el, decidió que había sido demasiado.

-Es un Bastardo, Withlock, pero no mas que tu, nunca vuelvas a hablar así de mi madre - Y con los ojos abnegados de lagrimas, se marcho, y el, comprendió, como nunca pudo hacerlo lo que debió de haber sentido Edward cuando Isabella lo dejo.

Isabella estaba nuevamente sentada, frente a su escritorio, su asiento, acolchado y de cuero, cómodo para pasar horas y horas trabajando, se encontraba de lado, dejándola a ella con la vista en diagonal, directo hacia su Santuario, se levanto suspirando algo cansada.

-'_Si hubiera sabido cuando cansa ser fría, hubiera seguido siendo yo'-_ el pensamiento casi le hace sonreír, pero no, no podía permitirse un momento de tal libertad con su enemigo en el mismo territorio, el Tiburón no había atacado, no a ella directamente, y la Gorgona estaba segura de que estaba esperando oler la sangre, el menor signo de una herida abierta, y el volvería a por ella, para terminar de matarla.

Abrió el pasadizo y se relajo en cuanto ingreso a la pequeña salita, miro el cuadro de su padre nuevamente, ese padre al que ella había asesinado, pero que aun así ella amaba.

-Si tan solo... hubiese podido evitarlo -susurro bajito y se acerco peligrosamente a la caja fuerte -¿quizás, sea hora de deshacerme de todos los recuerdos iba abrir aquella caja, pero entonces escucho como la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, se quedo en silencio, esperando que quien quiera que fuera se largara y ella pudiese salir de ahí.

-¡No! Señorita Cullen, por favor, Ella se enfadara si cuando regresa la encuentra aquí- la voz de Ángela, su asistente, era desesperada, y Alice solo le sonrió de manera triste antes de contestar.

-Tranquilízate Ang, ella no se enfadara, solo vete a trabajar -La Gorgona podía apostar que Ángela cayo, pues la puerta volvió a sonar y seguido un resoplido, estaba tentada a sonreir, pero entonces se preocupo, Alice, su mejor amiga estaba ahí, demonios, ahora se arrepentía de no haber aceptado una puerta desde la biblioteca al Baño.

Alice por su parte, con el labio tembloroso se acerco al ventanal, miro hacia afuera, y tuvo ganas de llorar, de gritar, estaba demasiado pendiente de las afueras, de las ganas que tenia de simplemente abrir el ventanal y dejarse caer al precipicio, así era como se sentía, como cayendo del precipicio, y no estaba segura de que hubiese alguien abajo para recogerla.

-Alice, ¿que haces aquí? -la pregunta fue dicha sin segundas intenciones, pero Alice se asusto, y cuando volteo, ella simplemente le pudo sonreír, o trato de hacerlo, realmente tenia una cara espantosa, los ojos algo hinchados, por las lagrimas, rojos, el labio aun le temblaba, y tenia en su muñeca, un claro manchón de sangre, La Gorgona se tenso, lista para el ataque, o de cierta forma, lista para cumplir con la labor que no cumplía hace años, ser una verdadera amiga. Le indico a Alice que se sentase con el silencio apoderándose de sus mentes, sirvió dos vasos de Whisky y le tendió uno a Alice, quien lo tomo en silencio, se sentó frente a ella y las miradas chocaron, mil cosas dichas entre dos personas que se conocían demasiado bien, pero otras mil mas que ambas querían y necesitaban ocultar.- ¿Que a sucedido cariño?

El labio de su amiga tembló, e Isabella temió que se pusiera a llorar, ella podría lidiar con una Alice enfadada, con una Alice triste, pero no con una Alice llorando. ¿Han tenido a una persona en sus vidas, de esas optimistas, que siempre sonríen, de esas que te iluminan, de esas que quizás a veces son demasiado generosas para su propio bien?, esas personas, que cuando están tristes, es como si tu mundo cayera, como si todo estuviera mal, bueno, así se sentía la Gorgona, que aunque fuese de piedra, tenia su propio corazón y Alice, ella como su respaldo, esa persona a la que ella podía criticar, decirle todo lo que quieras, pero no se aleja, Alice era su puerto seguro cada vez que resultaba demasiado herida, aunque no lo admitiera, ella la necesitaba.

Su pequeña amiga se lanzo sus brazos, y así fue, como este fue el gesto mas humano que Isabella había tenido en los últimos 5 años, con su amiga llorado en su regazo Alice se sacudía cada tanto, signo de que estaba sollozando en silencio, y su mano se fue a su cabeza, estuvieron un rato así, entonces Alice se calmo, y la Gorgona, pudo volver a su pose fría y calculadora, por el modo en que estaba su amiga, solo habían dos posibles responsables.

-Cuéntame que paso Alice -La voz dura podría haber engañado a cualquier persona, pero ella le conocía, estaba preocupada y no sabia que demonios hacer.

-Lo deje Isabella, lo deje y esta vez para...- su declaración fue interrumpida cuando los gritos de Ángela las alertaron.

-Por favor, Señor, la Señorita Swan no se encuentra, puede dejar un...-y si, pareciera que era el día que los Cullen irrumpieran en su oficina de esa forma. La puerta fue abierta de golpe, y Ángela la miraba, sin entender como demonios había entrado sin ella haberle visto

-Buenas Tardes, Isabella. -La sonrisa era calculadora, e Isabella, que solo segundos antes había sido 'humana' volvió a ser ese monstruo en alerta.

'_Yo lo sabia, un solo descuido, una gota de sangre'_ el pensamiento no fue demostrado en voz alto y Alice se puso de pie, en conjunto con la Gorgona.

-Ve a mi vestidor, al final encontraras algo que te quede -murmuro Isabella mirando su blusa manchado con sangre, como si le estuviera ordenando hacer algo, Alice asintió y se introdujo en el closet. La Gorgona le dio la espalda a su rival, procurando parecer relajada se sentó el le miraba fijamente, como si con una sola mirada pudiera descubrir cuando, porque y como hacia cada cosa.-¿Que quieres Edward? -Hay veces en que una persona tan controlada, simplemente te enerva.

-Bueno Isabella, hablemos Claro -sonrió una vez mas mientras se dirigía como si estuviese en su casa a servirse un vaso de Whisky- ¿que te traes con Emmett?

La Gorgona nuevamente se sintió tentada a sonreír, el estaba afectado y seguía siendo celoso, seguía sintiéndola como una puta posesión, y de la nada, su ira iba en aumento

-Bueno Cullen -una pequeña sonrisa que el vio, y se quedo observándole unos momentos- ya sabes, cuando un hombre y una mujer se desean usualmente...-

-Cállate, no te hagas la graciosa conmigo, te conozco mejor que nadie Swan, a mi no me engañaras con esa pose tan altiva, ni con esa mirada estúpida -Isabella se tenso.

_'-A mi no me engañas con esa pose de niña buena Isabella, se que eres una Puta, Una Cualquiera que se tiraría a cualquiera con una Polla que le funcione- estaban discutiendo, e Isabella le estaba rogando que por favor le dejara descansar, estaban en su luna de miel, y el solo la había estado follando a cada segundo, estaba demasiado adolorida, en ese momento, las lagrimas desbordaron por sus ojos, cuando el hizo oídos sordos y volvió a tomarla'_

-Tu no sabes ni una sola mierda de mi - La Gorgona se había levantado y ella, con la rabia del recuerdo había golpeado su escritorio, la proximidad entre ambos se volvió peligrosa, Pero entonces el soltó una risilla irónica.

-Por favor Isabella, deja ya el juego, Sigues siendo la misma, -bebió un sorbo de su Whisky y lo dejo sobre la mesa antes de continuar-Solo eres una chiquilla que esta jugando a ser grande.

-Basta Edward -la voz de Alice le interrumpió, y el le quedo mirando con una risa burlona-

-¿Que pasa duende? ¿Jasper no te dio tus... - ¡SPLASH! ese fue el sonido producido de piel contra piel, de una mano contra una Mejilla.-¡¿Que demonios Isabella?

-No te pienses que vendrás aquí, y será como si nada hubiese pasado, te quiero lejos de los míos Cullen -La voz de la gorgona en ese momento era demasiado similar al de su madre, hiriente, pero el no se dejaba, menos de una chiquilla - Yo se de todo lo que eres capaz, te conozco mejor que a nadie, pero cuídate, por que no soy la Isabella que tu conociste -le miro a los ojos, dos sentimientos diferentes habían, en los de ella, ella tenia un brillo maniático en sus ojos, ese brillo que adquiere una persona que no tiene nada que perder, La pequeña Bella no tenia nada que ver ahí, ahí solo se encontraba Isabella, La Gorgona, esa que era una perra fría. En los ojos de el , en los ojos de el hubo ira, confusión, hubo diversión y finalmente, deseo.

-Sabrás de mi Isabella- el volteo, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Es eso una Amenaza Cullen? - el sonrió de espaldas a ella, recuperando su humor.

-Es una advertencia Sra. Cullen - El tiburón volteo levemente y le guiño un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta, despidiéndose rápidamente de la secretaria, su cabeza empezó a maquinar.

-Esta será una interesante batalla - se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba una foto de ellos juntos en una antigua revista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿A que demonios se refería cuando te dijo 'Sra. Cullen'? - Isabella negó con la cabeza y se despidió de su amiga, dejándola sola en la oficina.

_'-Canta para mi medusa- Charlie Swan, algo mas anciano alentaba a su hija a cantarle en su cumpleaños, pero ella se negaba._

_-Me da vergüenza papi, hay muchas personas- entonces el rio de manera estruendosa y ella hizo un puchero, a la inocente edad de 10 años._

_-Tu eres mi cantante cariño, cántame esa canción que tanto me gusta.- Isabella sonrió , y empezó a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a su papi._

_-Te amo Papi -dijo riendo mientras el la tomaba en sus brazos riendo-'_

-Te dignaste a llegar Isabella -La Gorgona ignoro olímpicamente a su nana, simplemente camino hacia ese cuarto vacío con un gran piano de cola.

Se sentó en el banquillo e hizo sonar unas notas, sonaron desafinadas, bajas, había perdido práctica, esto estaba seguro.

Ese era su sombrío paraíso, su piano de Cola Negro, en una esquina elevada de aquella sala, con demasiados espejos, y una barra atravesándolos, una salón de Ballet, rio amargamente, recordando tantas cosas, dejándose llevar por la preocupación, por el odio, por todos sus fantasmas, tenia los ojos cerrados, podía oír si prestaba atención, el televisor encendido en la cocina, donde seguramente esta su nana cocinando, lo podía oír todo, y aun mas, la voz de su madre diciéndole que era una asesina, que ella había matado a Charlie, quiso llorar, pero no fue capaz.

Quiso correr, pero no era el momento

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era una forma de quitarse aquellas horrorosas palabras de su madre, Marie, una de las personas que mas daño le había hecho.

Siempre había tenido una teoría, siempre había creído en eso de 'La sociedad pervierte al ser humano' siempre había creído eso, que el ser humano no era nada mas que una mierda echa por la sociedad, pero aun así, nunca culpo a nadie de su personalidad, ella sabia perfectamente cual era la razón de su ser, la razón de su dolor, su Madre y su Amado, sus dos Verdugos, sus dos talones.

Y así se pasaron las horas, Isabella hundida en sus recuerdos, hundida en aquel salón de Ballet que nunca ninguna bailarina había pisado, con ese piano, que décadas atrás fue el testigo de bellas canciones naciendo en la mente de Isabella.

_**¿Que les parecio? ¿me dejaran un Review con su opinion?**_

_**Bueno, espero leer sus opiniones y poder contestar si tienen alguna duda, nos vemos en el Proximo Capitulo **_


	5. Capitulo5 'y cuando te ame'

_**Hola! bien, siento haber tardado, pero aqui esta el cap . Los quiero!**_

_**betado por Mentxu Masen, Betas FFAD**_

_**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction **_

_**Como siempre, este cap va dedicado a Nikki te quiero beffa.**_

_Bueno, los dejo ahi con el cap =)_

_'Hay veces en las que vivir no es para nada fácil, para nada acogedor, para nada deseable, a veces, en que todo ser humano solo desea dejarse hundir.'_

**CAPÍTULO 5. Y CUANDO TE AMÉ**

_Su vida se volvió un infierno oficialmente cuando cumplió 17, aunque desde los 15 era algo predecible, desde que mató a Charlie, desde que conoció al Tiburón._

_Había mañanas en las que ella no deseaba levantarse, y noches en que no deseaba acostarse. Días enteros que se pasaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación en 'La Capitana' esperando por él, esperando ver su Volvo estacionar frente a la antigua casona._

_Aún recuerda el día en que vio un auto ingresando a la hacienda. Bella corrió a arreglarse, debía estar hermosa para el reencuentro con su testarudo Tiburón. Él era bueno, él regresaría por ella, él le diría que la amaba y algún día se casarían y tendrían hijos, pero no, cuando llegó al salón, solo vio a Alice Cullen, su amiga con una mirada seria pero de lástima. Entonces, vio en la televisión lo que ella había seguramente visto, en un show de espectáculos, mostraban imágenes de Edward en Nueva York, con una morena de ojos verdes besándose._

—_Lo siento Bella, lo siento —murmuró Alice al borde de las lágrimas sin entender por qué su hermano le hacía esto a Bella. Ella lo amaba, él lo sabía._

—_No hay nada que sentir, Alice —la morena le dirigió una sonrisa triste y se dirigió a su habitación, y nuevamente, como lo había hecho cada vez que salía una imagen de Edward con una nueva chica en Nueva York, entró a su baño._

_Y así, en el silencio del baño, vio sus cicatrices en los brazos, en las piernas, en más partes de las que desearía. En ese silencio, encendió el agua. El único lugar en donde sus lágrimas pasaban desapercibidas, y se dejó llevar, se dejó hundir. Es triste ver a una persona que amas hundirse lentamente, pero más triste aún es ver como todos luchan por recuperarte y tú estás encerrada en ti misma, en tu propia mente, en tu propia locura. _

_¿Qué tan triste es para la gente que amas ver cómo te hundes poco a poco? ¿Qué tan triste es volverte una esclava de tu propia decisión? Demasiado, y las personas no siempre sobreviven. Es tan horrible, verte a ti misma, desde afuera, con impotencia… porque, aunque todos creen que el poder está en tus manos, en realidad tú solo eres una espectadora más de tu propia vida._

_Una vez por cada chica con la que él salía en portadas de revistas, pero los cortes no eran ya lo suficientemente profundos como para acallar la voz de su corazón diciéndole que lo esperara, y fue así, como siguiendo esa voz que un día escuchó, ya simplemente no le importaba y el roce de la navaja contra su piel no le causaba más que un pequeño pinchazo, no dolor, no sentimientos._

_Siempre, desde el inicio de los tiempos, las personas se dan cuenta que están vivas porque sienten, pero, si ya no sienten, si ya el dolor no es más que un mito para ti, si ya el amor o la felicidad tampoco existen, ¿cómo sabes que estás viva? Ella tenía la esperanza de que él volviera, ella lo esperaba cada noche, cada día, con la esperanza de que él volviera por ella._

Caminando lentamente, la mujer de hielo se recompuso. Hay veces que una mujer simplemente debe pensar las cosas de otra manera, que una persona debe ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista y, hundida en los recuerdos, simplemente volvió a notar qué tanto necesitaba el pasado de su lado, que el pasado no debía ser solamente su debilidad, sino el de ambos, porque ambos lo habían vivido.

—Cuando la Gorgona desaparece, la Mujer de Hielo me asusta —la Gorgona sonrió por primera vez sincera en todo el día y, por un momento, Emmett Cullen sintió temor, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo él en su casa?

—Emmett, ¿qué tal vas? —la pregunta fue realizada más por cortesía que por verdadera curiosidad, aunque la Gorgona sabía que debía ser amable, Emmett sería su gran carta para ganar la batalla contra el Tiburón.

—Bueno, Isabella, cuéntame tu plan —dijo el moreno ignorando la pregunta de la Gorgona, sabiendo que en realidad a ella no le interesaba, que tanto como él en ese momento, solo querían llegar a un fin, aunque no se podía imaginar qué tan diferentes eran.

Isabella se rió, aunque con cierta repulsión interior. Aunque ni Emmett ni Edward lo admitiesen nunca, eran demasiado parecidos, demasiados para el bien de la propia Gorgona.

Tenía una voz interior que le decía que no lo hiciera, que no se acercara a Emmett Cullen, pero la calló tan rápido que no alcanzó a prestarle verdadera atención.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nunca antes se había sentido así, nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de estar con alguien, de abrazarla, de besarla. Cuando estaba con ella, cuando estaba con Alice, su pequeña sumisa, simplemente era una más, algo normal, tan normal como respirar. ¿Notan cuando la gente siempre dice que 'nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes'? Es Verdad.

Un hombre que nunca ha pasado necesidades no entenderá de ellas, porque es imposible comprender cosas por donde no hemos estado, las personas pueden tratar sí, pero no se siente.

Y ahora, él se siente como un suicida que está a punto de vivir para siempre.

Tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era a ella, pero no podía ir a rogarle, ella volvería.

Solo debía ignorar a esa voz en el fondo de su cabeza que le decía que esta vez, no habría otra oportunidad si él no rogaba.

-.-.-.-.-

'En la guerra y en el amor todo vale'. Debía repetirlo como un mantra para no arrepentirse. Emmett, ese hombre musculoso de espalda ancha y sonrisa aniñada, en el fondo de su mente, podía notar que Isabella y Edward estaban hechos el uno para el otro, cortados con la misma tijera, de la misma medida, solo necesitaban un empujoncito.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —los recuerdos podían azotar su memoria una y otra vez, pero no podía recordar a su hermano preguntarle una vez dónde había estado, o con quién. Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

—Bueno, no es como si te interesara...—pronunció las palabras lentamente, decidiendo llevarlo hasta algún límite.

—Basta, ¿estabas con Isabella? —Emmett soltó una carcajada, aunque bastante fingida a oídos de alguien que lo conociera bien, gracias a todos los santos que su hermano no lo conocía.

—Uff, hermanito. Claro, es normal que cuando las personas están de novios, pasen tiempo juntos —le guiñó un ojo y decidió retirarse. Pareciera que en cualquier momento Edward explotaría.

—_Te amo —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa inocente, suspirando de alegría mientras miraba a los ojos a su novio. Edward se tensó repentinamente y ese fue el momento en el que Isabella dejó de entender, pero ella le seguía mirando, esperanzada, y él solo negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisilla cruel se acomodaba en sus labios._

—_Tú no puedes amarme, Isabella —la chica iba a replicar pero él la silenció con una de sus miradas matadoras—. No puedes amar a alguien que no conoces, solo amas la idea, a mi dinero, pero nada más. Sigues siendo la misma niñita malcriada que mató a su padre, Isabella —la castaña cayó de rodillas y sus ojos de repletaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía él decirle eso, hacerle ese daño, acaso no la amaba?_

_Con una última mirada cruel, el Tiburón se fue, lejos de ella, dejándola sola en ese prado, dejando sola a su novia de 17 años hundiéndose en llanto cuando estaba empezando a llover._

A un adolecente que cometió tantos errores, lo que más le pesa son sus recuerdos, los recuerdos de vidas que tal vez arruinaste, los recuerdos de persona que ahora son nada por tu culpa.

— ¿Cuántas veces te rogué que te detuvieras? Dime ¿cuántas veces pedí un poco de piedad? —le habló al espejo.

—_No puedes contra mí—l_a voz sonaba un poco más grave que la que ella escuchaba en sus sueños, y se debía estar volviendo loca, pero podía ver su reflejo en el espejo, con esa sonrisa cruel que lo solía acompañar.

'No puedo detenerme ahora, tú no tuviste piedad conmigo, no me voy a detener'. Se repetía con los ojos cerrados, tenía que dejar de atormentarse, esta sería la primera batalla y su armadura aún no estaba completamente lista.

Llevaba un vestido palabra de honor y unos aretes plateados que se estaba terminando de poner, ¿cuántas veces había repudiado aquellos circos sociales y hoy con tanto esmero se arreglaba para uno? O sí, claro. Hoy sería su día y necesitaba su armadura para poder contra él.

Los Cullen se encontraban en la entrada del hotel, Edward estaba dando una entrevista mientras, por la cintura, sostenía a Rosalie. Emmett sufría al mirarlos, pero guardaba silencio y solo mostraba esa sonrisa aniñada tan característica de él. La Prensa estaba vuelta loca fotografiándolos a ellos tres juntos. De conocimiento público fue su relación, de conocimiento público fue su ruptura porque ella se marchaba tras su sueño.

Alice, por su parte, estaba en silencio y solo posó para algunas fotos, esperaba que su hermano terminara pronto y entraran. Ella no estaba interesada en dar entrevistas, había demasiada información que no podía dar y que la prensa quería.

Cuando el Mercedes estacionó, todos los periodistas estaban preguntándose quién podría ser. Toda la gente importante ya había llegado y, cuando el botones del Hotel donde se realizaba el evento abrió la puerta, parecieron minutos lo que en realidad fueron segundos para que todos notaran que la Gorgona estaba ahí. Sacaron fotos y ella ignoró los flashes, esta noche iba con una meta.

Edward volteó al notar que su entrevistador ya no le prestaba atención y quedó por primera vez en muchos años, con la boca abierta, sin palabras. Hermosa y mía fueron las primeras palabras que cruzaron su mente al verla, claramente olvidando que ya no era de él, que ahora ella se pertenecía solo a sí misma, y se sintió apesadumbrado.

La Gorgona soportó los flashes sola, hasta que en mitad del camino a la entrada, Emmett le cogió del brazo y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Isabella solo soltó una risita, tratando de parecer enamorada, y los fotógrafos ya estaban vueltos locos con ellos. La nueva pareja entre los ricos de Seattle, esas revistas se venderían como pan caliente.

Del brazo de su supuesto novio terminó el camino hasta la entrada del hotel, sin dar entrevistas, eso se lo dejaba a quien quisiera figurar. Ella estaba ahí por su venganza, pero de camino, no pudo evitar ver a Edward y se felicitó internamente, estaba absolutamente deslumbrado.

La prensa estaba descolocada ¿qué hacia ahí la Gorgona? Claramente iba con Emmett Cullen, y eso los dejaba aún más estupefactos porque a un lado de ellos tenían a Edward Cullen y Rosalie Hale, las ex parejas.

La fiesta empezó y todos estaban pendientes de sus movimientos, de las miradas, pero Isabella dejó de prestar atención. Estaban en una esquina, bebiendo una copa de champagne en compañía de su _novio _mientras, en la otra esquina, Edward y Rosalie no iban tan bien.

— ¿Se supone que ellos tuvieran algo? —Rosalie estaba tensa, pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Edward, por otro lado, estaba completamente serio, ejerciendo presión sobre su copa, demasiada fuerza.

—Silencio —la rubia le miró enfadada y se dirigió al tocador sin otra mirada a la nueva pareja.

— ¿Bailamos? —la sonrisa algo aniñada de él le dejó sin armas. La Gorgona asintió y, lentamente, se dirigieron a la pista. La mirada de la gente quemaba en sus espaldas y la Gorgona estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

Empezaron a bailar con sus cuerpos pegados, al son del teclado una canción demasiado lenta, causando la incomodidad por parte de la Gorgona. No encajaban, el cuerpo de Emmett era demasiado grande, y ella se sentía asfixiada bajo su abrazo.

En silencio, cuando la canción acabó, la Gorgona le besó y se caminó a la terraza, la luna iluminaba su piel y, aunque hacia frío, ella no lo sentía.

— ¿Has bailado con el diablo a la luz de la luna? —no sabía que le motivó a seguirla, pero ahora no se podía retractar. Él la deseaba tanto como la primera vez, tanto como la última vez que la tuvo.

—No, pero he bailado contigo —la sonrisa era falsa, claramente fingiendo que estaba alegre, pero no encontraba la forma de salir victoriosa de ese pequeño encuentro. Eso no entraba en los planes.

_**¿que tal? no les dare la lata explicando el porque no subi antes, asi que solo eso... Gracias por leer y por los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior =)**_


End file.
